Power Types
Overview There are many powers. Most of them are methods of harming your foes, others protect your allies or yourself from harm. Some prevent your enemies from taking action, and others still improve your abilities far past their norm. This is a list and description of the different types of powers, to help understand how a power works. Power Categories Close Attack A Single-Target, Melee range attack. Can only hit targets within (typically) 7'. Example Single Blade - Reaper's Caress Ranged Attack A Single-Target ranged attack. These powers can still hit targets at close range. Typically have a range between 50' and 100'. Example Fire - Fire Strike Energy Builder An Energy Builder can be either a Ranged attack or a Close Attack (or even a Close Area Attack), however it's main purpose is to generate Energy when the Champion feels they need more. Example Archery - Strafe Close Area Attack Like a Close Attack, but hits more than one target. These powers have a target cap between 3 and 5. Typically either a Cone attack or PBAoE (see below). Example Munitions - Lead Tempest Ranged Area Attack Like a Ranged Attack, but hits more than one target. Ranged Area Attacks have a target cap between 5 and 10. The area affected is typically a 5'-50' sphere centered on the target. Example Force - Force Detonation Cone Attack A type of attack that hits everything in a cone between the user and the target. Cone angles vary - the larger the angle, the wider the cone and the greater chance of catching enemies with the attack. These attacks typically have a target cap of 5. Examples : Melee: Gadgeteering - Gauntlet Chainsaw : Ranged: Telekinesis - Telekinetic Wave Cylinder Attack A Cylinder attack draws a line between the user and their target - anything within 5' (typical Cylinder radius) of that line is considered hit. Cylinders are also typically capped at 5 targets. Example Electricity - Gigabolt PBAoE A PBAoE attack hits between 5 to 10 targets in a sphere, centered on the user. Sphere radius varies. Example Force - Force Eruption Block Enhancement A Block Enhancement power improves upon the basic Block power. Most increase the damage reduction past the default - some have extra effects (or Advantages) that further improve the blocking ability. Example Power Armor - Energy Shield: Laser Knight Self Buff An ability that improves it's user's ability to defend themself or assault the enemy. Usually a Click or Slotted Passive. Example : Click Ice - Ice Sheath : Slotted Passive Martial Arts - Lightning Reflexes Ally Buff A power that improves an Ally's ability to defend themselves or assault the enemy. Almost always a Click power. Example Force - Protection Field Healing A power that restores Health to the target. Healing comes in Charged, Maintained, Cone, and Buff varities. This category also includes Ressurection powers - the ability to bring a Defeated Champion back into the fight. Example : Healing Gadgeteering - Field Drones : Ressurection Sorcery - Divine Renewal Crowd Control A power that limits the actions it's victim can take, either by Root, Hold, Placate, or Confuse effects. Typically a Charged attack. Example Sorcery - Binding of Aratron Summon A power that creates a seperate entity to fight along side the summoner. There are Uncontrolled and Controllable varieties. Example Supernatural - Command Animals Debuff A power that hinders the targets ability to inflict harm or defend itself. This includes powers that Snare. Example Martial Arts - Inexorable Tides Useage types Just as there are many types of powers, there are many ways powers are used. Click This is the simplest type of power. Clicking the power icon or pressing it's hotkey activates the power - nothing fancy needed. Example Munitions - Breakaway Shot Tap/Charge These powers have a small effect when clicked, but improve the longer the button is held down. Effects range from increased damage and Energy cost to increased Hold strength. Example Supernatural - Condemn Maintain Maintain powers have a an effect that lasts as long as the button is held down (and sometimes longer!). The Energy cast is deducted through out the power's duration, however these powers can be ended early. Example Telekinesis - Empathetic Healing Innate Passive Innate passives don't need to be activated for the Champion to gain their benefits. They're active at all times, but typically have limited benefits. Example Darkness - Spirit Reverberation Slotted Passive Slotted passives, like Innates, don't need to be activated. However, Slotted Passives need to be placed in the Passive slot, above the 2 normal power bars, before they become active. Example Power Armor - Invulnerability Category:Game Mechanics